


Breaking News

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Gen, Post-Canon, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking News from WJXV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 19  
> Prompt: Toy

Breaking News!

Reports are coming in today that Dr. Horrible committed a series of crimes last night. While there were no casualties this time, he did hit one company hard.

JWco made big news last month when the debuted their retro hero commemorative action figures. Three different versions of Captain Hammer would be available; one solo, one with the Hamjet, and one with his former girlfriend.

Last night, every Captain Hammer toy from the new JWco line was taken from retailers across the city. Authorities began to suspect Dr. Horrible after reviewing security cameras from many of the locations.

We have no comment yet from either JWco Toys, or Captain Hammer's agent, and despite police reports, Dr. Horrible has not issued a statement of responsibility.

We'll bring you more as this story unfolds. For now, from WJXV, I'm Lindsey Takahoshi.


End file.
